Good times, bad times
by Lois87
Summary: A series of one shots based off my "Travelling riverside blues" story starring my OC Nicki Singer. Candid moments, phone calls etc. Dean/OC. Rated T for future chapters. Read and review please! x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I´ve decided to do a series of one-shots off my "Travelling riverside blues" story. All one shots will be written from a general POV. This series will include some candid moments that are not in the actual story. Please let me know if it´s worth continuing it. xLois**

**General POV.**

Dean watched Nicki get into the Camaro and speed off. He couldn´t help himself but feel a little sad about her departure. What the hell was wrong with him? That woman was a witty smartass who always had to have the last word and push his buttons whenever she could, but for some reason he found himself incredibly turned on by it. Sure, she was a smoking hot chick but there was so much more to her. For one, she was a hunter like him and that meant he didn´t have to pretend to be someone else around her.

He walked towards his beloved Impala and slid into the front next to his younger brother who had a smug smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Dean demanded with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh nothing." Sam´s smile grew even wider.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just spill it."

"You like her." His brother stated matter of factly. "A lot."

"No, I don´t." He denied.

"You do." Sam retorted. "First of all you hugged her and secondly I saw that look on your face when she pulled away from your hug."

"Were you spying on me?" He glanced over to his brother. "And FYI last time I checked hugging is what people do. People hug other people all the time."

"You don´t." Sam´s smile turned into a grin. "You´ve got a crush on her."

"Seriously, Sammy? What are you? 12? Let me break it to you. I might like her a little but that´s because she´s hot and I dig hot chicks. And I don´t have a crush on her! She´s a smartass and she´s bossy!"

"Sounds just like you."

"I´m not a smartass and I´m not bossy!" He revvied up the engine and pulled out of the Roadhouse´s parking lot. "Now, how about you shut up or I´ll dump your sorry ass in the middle of nowhere."

"Just admit it, Dean."

"Don´t push it, Sammy. I´m serious."

"Okay, okay bossy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. In this chapter Dean is dreaming about Nicki. Enjoy! xLois**

_Sam had gone out to the library to do some research, so the elder Winchester took his chance to catch up on some much needed shut-eye. He stretched out on one of the dingy motel room's bed , but just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard a knock on the door. _

"_Son of a bitch." He cursed and got off the bed. "Sammy if that´s you, I swear I´m so going to whup your ass." When he opened the door he found Nicki standing there instead of his geeky brother. "Nicki?"_

_Nicki was dressed in a trench coat that reached to the middle of her thigh and a pair of fierce black high heels. Her light brown hair cascaded down to her waist in loose curls and framed her beautiful face perfectly. She looked at him with her baby blue eyes that were glazed over with lust and bit her pouty lips. "Hey stranger."_

"_What are you doing here? How did you know...?" He blurted out surprised. _

"_I came to apologize." She said and let he rindex finger run slowly down his chest. "Are you going to invite me in so that I can apologize for being such a bitch back in Nebraska?"_

_He nodded and stepped aside. "Cmon in then." Once she had entered, he shut the door behind them. "You know you could have just apologized over the phone."_

"_Let´s just say I thought of a special way to apologize to you." Her hands began to slowly unbutton her coat. Opening her trench coat, she led it slid off her shoulders in one slick move leaving her in a lacy red bra and panties. "And I couldn´t have done that over the phone now, could I?"_

_He stared at the lingerie clad beauty in front of him. God, she was gorgeous. Her body was toned and curves generously filled out all the right places. "Nicki..."_

"_Shhh, sweetheart." She smiled and pushed him down onto his bed. Straddling his lap, she started to caress his face and nibble on his ear lobe. "Just let me make it up to you."_

"_Oh god, yes!" He moaned. She pulled away from his ear to capture his lips with hers._

_Things heated up quickly and before he knew it, layer by layer his clothing went flying through the room. _

"Dean! Wake up!" The elder Winchester heard his younger brother say and felt something hit him in the face.

Dean opened his eyes and glared at Sam. "Seriously, dude! What the hell did you do that for?" He picked up the pillow that was thrown at him and threw it back.

"You can´t expect me to listen to you having a sex dream... Especially about Nicki."

Oh crap, Dean thought. "No, I didn´t."

"You were moaning her name out lout and making serious happy noises."

"Ok, so I had a sex dream but it wasn´t about Nicki. You must have gotten the name wrong." Dean lied through his teeth.

"Yeah right, dude. Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night." Sam grinned. "But you know this proves I was right. You have a crush on her!"

"Do you have to start this crap again? I told you she´s a smartass and I do NOT have a crush on her."

"Whataver, Dean."


End file.
